Depeche Mode
by oleanderedits
Summary: He and his first boyfriend didn't last three months, but he learned a sure-fire way of picking up guys from that man. [Jesus x Daryl]
Daryl saw Jesus coming up the steps of Deanna's house. He was in the window seat just for that express purpose while he partook in the joy of reading. The Monroe home had the largest library in Alexandria and as long as it was daylight hours, Spencer had chosen that. The house was too empty for him most of the time anyway.

Jesus came in, looking around. He seemed impressed enough with the collection – though obviously Hilltop's library was larger – but his focus centered in on the sound system when he saw it. A grin spread across his face and he crossed the room to start rifling through the CDs. Daryl frowned at him, but held his tongue. The man hadn't spoken to him yet and if all he wanted was to check out some music, Daryl had no reason to call attention to himself.

After some shuffling, Jesus let out a low "sweet!" and popped a CD out of it's case. He turned to Daryl then, as he got it ready to play, "My first boyfriend asked me out with this song. He requested it at a club when I was 17 and pretending to be 21. Came over, half-drunk and lip-singing it as he climbed into my lap. It's how I got my nickname, too."

Jesus cued up the song he wanted, a soft, sad smile on his lips as his finger hovered over the play button, "We didn't last three months. But I learned from him. What he did is one of the best ways to pick up guys. Or used to be. Request it, play it, then go over and climb in the lap of whoever it is I'm interested in."

He let out a puff of air, then pressed play.

'Your Own Personal Jesus' by _Depeche Mode_ started playing and while Daryl would never admit to knowing the band, he still couldn't stop the smirk and soft snort of laughter that hit him when he recognized the song. He fought to hide it, though. Didn't want Jesus thinking he found all that amusing. That would just invite him to keep talking.

Jesus, for what it was worth, just started singing along and slowly dancing around the room. He didn't really head for Daryl until half-way through and Daryl was more focused on watching him out of the corner of his eye while pretending he still knew where he was on the page.

The other man came in close and gently pushed one of Daryl's legs off the window seat. Made enough room for him to go to one knee on it and slide himself into Daryl's personal space and – conveniently – between his legs. Daryl stared at him, mouth half open and obviously trying to process what was going on with little success. Jesus used the opportunity to take the book from Daryl's limp fingers and set it down on the floor.

He hummed along, "your own..." leaned in close, " _personal_ " brought his face nose to nose with Daryl, excited by the way the other man was gulping hard in nervousness, but not pushing him away, "Jesus." Taking the lack of protest as a sign, he went for broke and brought his mouth against Daryl's.

For the most part, Daryl remained stiff and still. But his eyes slid shut as a shuddering breath filled his lungs and before long, his hands were curled around the edge of the seat and in the curtains as he unconsciously used them to give himself leverage. The kind of leverage that let him lean into the kiss that he wasn't even aware he'd been so desperate for before he'd gotten it.

Footsteps on the porch startled him out of it. His hands went to Jesus's chest and shoved him hard. No warning before he did it, just reaction, reflex. He was up on his feet and hurrying out the back door, flushed and flustered and not even sure where he was going before whoever was there had gotten the screen open on the other side of the house.

Jesus settled himself into the abandoned window seat, picked up the book Daryl had been reading, and started flipping through it. The final refrain of "reach out and touch faith" played as Rick and Maggie came through the entrance. He looked up at them with a smile and when they said they needed to go over some of the plans, he agreed to join them for dinner to do so.

They left him there, in the library, reading his book. And when they were gone, he smirked and muttered to himself, "Works every time." as the next track started to play.


End file.
